Come What May
by klaine-is-endgame1
Summary: Mr. Schue's wedding is on Valentine's day, and Kurt is scared that Blaine will bring a date, so he does too. What happens when Blaine doesn't? Written as a collab with my best friend from tumblr Nicole!


It all started after Blaine got home from their New York Christmas. Mr. Schue had returned and announced that he would be marrying Ms. Pillsbury on Valentine's Day.

Standing at his locker, Blaine looked at the pictures of him and Kurt and smiled softly. They were friends. Blaine could deal with being friends, at least for now.

Blaine knew he had to regain Kurt's trust before they could be together again. But how? The wedding might just be the perfect opportunity to do so. It would give him ample time to come up with an idea that was Kurt-worthy, but was also no too far in the future. Now he just needed the perfect song.

* * *

Kurt's first few days at NYADA didn't quite go as he planned. He didn't know which classes he wanted to take so he had signed up for quite a few.

Rachel tried to warn him about the fencing class he had signed up for, but Kurt wanted to try all the classes out before he decided on the ones he wanted.

Walking into the fencing class, Kurt sat his bag by the side and walked over to watch, crossing his arms as he did.

Suddenly, the fencers pulled off their masks and began dancing to music that had just been turned on. One man, who seemed to be the leader of the group came to the front and began singing "Baby Got Back". The leader was mildly attractive with blond hair and a smirk on his face. During the chorus of the song, the soloist noticed Kurt in the corner, and his eyes didn't leave Kurt for the rest of the number.

Kurt felt a little uncomfortable from the attention, the last time this happened, the soloist was Blaine, and that attention was definitely wanted. Now, Kurt wasn't so sure he wanted to be noticed by a man, he may not be with Blaine at the moment, but when Kurt fantasizes about his future, Blaine is always there with a matching ring on his finger.

"Alright guys," The blonde says, his eyes never leaving Kurt. "Let's take five."

Kurt swallows hard as the man began to walk over to him.

"Hello," He smiled, "My name is Adam and these are the Apples. You're Kurt Hummel."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"The entire school heard about your performance. You're very talented." This guy, Adam, said winking.

Kurt stammered out a thank you and tried to extricate himself from the conversation, he wasn't sure what it was, but Adam's obvious flirting and self-confident smirk made Kurt feel ill at ease. It took a bunch of excuses, and an exchange of phone numbers before Kurt was able to get out of the room and away from Adam. Kurt wished he and Blaine were still together, not for the first time since their breakup, even just so he could have used Blaine as an excuse to not give Adam his number.

Suddenly Kurt's phone came to life; it was a text from Adam.

_Fancy a dinner_ _tomorrow night at 7pm? ;) -A_

Kurt took a shuddered breath and turned off his phone, not answering the text. He had a meeting with Rachel in 15 minutes. He would ask her what he should do.

* * *

Sitting down at their new favorite cafe, Kurt ordered a mediumdrip and waited for her to arrive.

"Kurt!" He heard Rachel call as she sat down on the opposite side of him. "Are you okay?" She asked softer, "you look conflicted."

Kurt told Rachel all about his encounter with Adam. After hearing everything, Rachel sat there for a moment silent, angered that Adam had raved about Kurt's rendition of 'Being Alive' but had said nothing about her amazing performance that had warranted an encore and a win in the competition.

"I think you should go out with him." Rachel replied. "We agreed to get over Finn and Blaine. I have moved on with Brody, so you should move on with Adam. He's obviously half in love with you already if he didn't even mention how amazing I was at the showcase."

Kurt, flummoxed, just nodded. He had no intention of moving on, especially with Adam, but Rachel's egocentric response amazed him, he thought she had moved on from those days.

"Remind me why I decided to room with you again?" Shaking his head at her reaction, Kurt sighed. "No matter what happens, I will never be fully over Blaine. Never, but I guess one date wouldn't hurt."

Getting his phone out, Kurt texted Adam and told him that he would meet him in front of NYADA and they could go from there.

Before Kurt decided that he would, he immediately thought about Blaine. Kurt knew that even though they were talking now, he didn't want to mention Adam to him, not until it was absolutely necessary. He didn't plan on being with Adam, for long anyways.

Kurt had just returned from a decidedly bad first date. To anyone else the date would have been fine, maybe even great, but Kurt was used to, and loved, Blaine's dapper ways. Adam didn't hold the door for him or pull out his chair, he didn't even try to pay for Kurt's meal (while he had always protested whenBlaine did this, he always appreciated the gesture). At the end of the date Adam kissed him (very sloppily and nothing like the tender kisses Blaine used to give him) and didn't even walk him to his door.

As soon as Kurt entered the apartment he heard the noises of Rachel and Brody making out in her room. Kurt, having nowhere else to go, went to his own room, closed the door and called the only person who would always listen, Blaine.

"Hullo?" Kurt heard him say on the other side of the line. He smiled to himself at Blaine's sleepy voice.

"Sorry did I wake you?" He said smirking to himself as he heard Blaine fumbling around and something tumbling to the ground. "Blaine?"

"I'm here… I'm here. That was… that uhhh—-" Blaine sighed."Ifelloffthebed." He said quickly, his words rushing together.

Chuckling softly, Kurt smiled despite himself.

"Is there any reason you called? Not that I'm not happy to hear from you, but it's sort of late. Are you okay? Is Rachel okay?" Blaine said, his voice laced with worry.

"We're fine. I just missed you that's all and I wanted to let you know I was coming to Mr. Schue's wedding in a few weeks so I'll see you soon?"

"I miss you too." Kurt barely heard Blaine say. "You're really coming?" He said louder.

"Yeah. Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Looking over at the clock, Kurt realized just how late it really was. "I should get to bed. I have a lot to do tomorrow. Talk soon?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Bye Kurt."

"Bye Blaine."

* * *

Blaine only had one more week before the wedding and he still hadn't figured out the perfect song to sing to Kurt. Everything else was arranged for his big gesture, he just needed the song that would make Kurt realize that he would never again hurt him. Blaine, knowing he needed a second opinion, went to Tina (the only person he could trust not to let his secret slip). He originally suggested Katy Perry's 'E.T.' which Tina immediately shot down with a "do you really want another 'When I Get You Alone' fiasco?" and a "do you really think Kurt would appreciate an overly-sexualized song about alien sex?" Tina then banned him from singing any Katy Perry song, instead suggesting he find something from a musical, since Kurt loved them so much. Suddenly Blaine had an idea.

"I know the perfect song to sing to Kurt" Blaine exclaimed before running out of the room leaving Tina behind with an astonished expression on her face.

* * *

The planning took three days, he didn't know exactly what he needed to do to get Kurt to sing with him, but everything else was set.

The wedding was in 4 days and everything had to be perfect.

As he phone started ringing, Blaine looked down at it and smiled. Kurt was calling.

"Hello." Blaine said cheerfully, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said quietly from the other end.

"Kurt? You okay?"

"Fine… It's just, I have something to tell you."

"I— Okay. What is it? You can tell me anything, Kurt. You know that."

"Okay, I'mbringingadatetothewedding" Kurt let out in one breath.

"Wait, what, I couldn't understand you, say it slower"

"I said I'm bringing a date to the wedding" Kurt said slower this time, dreading Blaine's reaction.

Blaine sat there shocked, not uttering a word looking completely crestfallen. Blaine thanked whoever is out there for the small mercies in life, for at least Kurt could not see him in that moment.

"That's great, I have to go now, homework" Blaine eventually responded and then hung up the phone. What was he going to do now?

Leaning into his pillow, Blaine let it swallow his loud sobs. Kurt was bringing a date to the wedding? Maybe this meant it was too late. Maybe he really had screwed everything up for good.

Calling Tina, Blaine sniffed one last time before putting on his brave voice.

"Hello?" Tina said into the receiver.

"H-hey. Uhh — It's Blaine. The plan's off." Blaine wiped a few more stray tears from his eyes.

"What do you mean it's off?"

"Kurt. He's bringing a date to the wedding. He's bringing a date to the wedding, Tina." Blaine said sniffling once again.

"So? Why should that stop you?"

"Didn't you hear me?! He's moving on! He's bringing some guy with him."

"Blaine Devon Anderson. Our plan is still happening, whether you like it or not.."

"But Tina—-"

"I know! He's bringing someone with him. Your point is?"

"I screwed up. He's moving on." Blaine said fuly crying now.

"We will go on with this plan and you will get him back Blaine. Last year, with the whole Chandler AND Sebastian ordeal you all made it. And you can make it past this."

"Yes, but then I didn't cheat on him!"

"Is he worth it?" Tina practically screams at him. "Is Kurt worth it?"

"Well of course, but Tina—-"

"We're going through with it and that's final!" Tina said louder and Blaine was astonished when he heard the dial tone on the other end after she was finished.

Looking at his phone in amazement, Blaine looked over at his scrapbook of Kurt on his bedside table. Tina was right. He had to go through with this.

* * *

Asking Adam to go to the wedding was a mistake. The wedding hadn't even started, and Kurt was already wishing he had just come alone. Adam, seated next to him kept placing his hand on Kurt's leg and rubbing it from his knee up to his crotch (practically) and back down, and he kept leaning over and whispering dirty things in Kurt's ear. Blaine would never do something like this, well he might whisper dirty things, but they had actually had sex, the furthest Kurt had gone with Adam was that kiss after their first date. Kurt noticed Blaine off on the other side of the room looking over at him and Adam with hurt, rejected eyes. Kurt wanted to run to Blaine and kiss him right there, Adam be damned, but Kurt had to be sure that Blaine would never hurt him again.

* * *

Blaine watched Kurt from across the room jealousy was rearing its ugly head again, how dare anyone touch Kurt like that in public especially when Kurt obviously did not want to be gropedby some blonde baboon who looked like he was thirty! Blaine knew he had to make things right again. It was almost time for the reception, which meant it was almost time to enact his plan.

* * *

Blaine knew he would need to do more than just sing to Kurt so that Kurt would trust him again. He had a plan for that too, if Kurt would come sing with him then Blaine was going to make sure Kurt knew that he would never hurt him again.

Touching the ring box in his pocket, Blaine smiled softly. If this plan worked, Kurt wouldn't only be his again, he would be his forever.

The wedding finally came to an end, the reception beginning. People got up and sang song after song, and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pills- Mrs. Schue looked happier than ever. Blaine couldn't help but think that that could be him and Kurt one day.

As Tina and Mike finished there song, Tina announced for Blaine too come on stage.

It was time.

* * *

Kurt could tell that Adam was getting frustrated, Blaine had been staring at him all night, and if Kurt was honest with himself, he had been staring back. Kurt saw Blaine get up to take the stage when suddenly Adam got up, threw his napkin to the table, grabbed Kurt's arm and growled "we are leaving now,you keep staring at that little hobbit and now I have to watch him serenade you? I don't think so" as he started to drag Kurt from the room. Kurt didn't hear the opening notes of the song, but as soon as Blaine began singing he stopped and stared, pulling his arm from Adam's grip. Blaine was singing 'Come What May' one of Kurt's favorite songs of all time. Kurt soon joined in, singing Santine's part of the song, his eyes never leaving Blaine's.

As the song came to an end, Adam grabbed Kurt's arm again.

"You're my boyfriend. Not his. Mine." Adam growled.

Kurt suddenly swallowed hard, "Let me go."

"NO. We are leaving. NOW." He growled once again.

"Let him go." They heard behind them.

Kurt whimpered as Adam's grip got tighter. "Blaine."

When Blaine approached, Adam quickly began to pull Kurt out of the room and into the pouring rain. Blaine ran after the pair, pushing through people, not even bothering to apologize, the only thought in his mind was that he needed to get Kurt away from that jerk.

When Blaine got outside he saw Kurt and Adam fighting in the rain, Adam still had a tight grip on Kurt's arm. Suddenly Adam's grip got tighter and Blaine saw Kurt wince, in that moment, Blaine saw red. Blaine charged Adam, pulled his hand off of Kurt, possibly breaking Adam's hand in the process, and punching Adam across the face.

Adam fell to the ground from the force of Blaine's hit. When he got back up, he looked at Kurt and smirked "this little whore's not worth it" he said as he walked away.

As Blaine started to go after him once again, Kurt grabbed onto him. "He's not worth it."

Turning to Kurt, Blaine gently grabbed his hand. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Blaine," Kurt said, looking up into Blaine's eyes."My hero."

Blaine blushed slightly, and even in the rain it was visible to Kurt.

"I'm sorry he turned out to be a jerk. You must have re-really liked him." Blaine said, his voice quivering.

"I didn't." Kurt whispered.

Eyes widening, Blaine made sure he heard Kurt right. "You… didn't?"

"No. We met a couple weeks ago, but he's been a jerk this whole time." Kurt said, looking away from Blaine.

"Then why bring him?" Blaine said, "To rub it in my face?" He asked quietly.

"NO! No, of course not! I thought you would bring a date. So I decided I needed to bring one too."

Blaine laughed at this and replied "It's always been you Kurt, and I know now that I can never be with anyone else. Even if you don't want me, it'll always be you."

Kurt's eyes grew wide as Blaine said this, there was only onething he could do now. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him right there. Blaine raised his arms, previously lying slack at his sides and wrapped them around Kurt's waist. Blaine deepened the kiss and pulled Kurt impossibly close as rain poured onto their faces, ruining their suits.

Pulling back slightly so just their foreheads were touching, Kurt smiled, "I forgive you."

Pulling back the rest of the way, Blaine's eyes filled with tears."Really?"

"Yes. Really, but you will have to earn my trust back. I don't know how long it will take, but we will fix this Blaine because you're it for me too. I told you, I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt said leaning back in for another kiss.

"HEY!" They heard behind them, and turned around seeing Puck standing in the door.

"What is it Noah?" Kurt said, letting go of Blaine, but keeping their fingers laced.

Puck crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, resembling a small child.

"I wanted to be the one to get you two back together!" Puck exclaimed "and you could have at least waited to kiss each other where we all could see you!"


End file.
